


Sleepover for Two

by CoyoteStarrksAss



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, NOT romantic love btw :), Sibling Bonding, Sleepovers, and a minor lucifer bein protective as shit moment, and i wanted smth Soft bc college started again and im AAAAAAAAAA yanno ?, anyone meanin Asmo Satan or Mammon anyway, anyway, anywhay, i'll skewer you if you take this as incest, just an idea thats floated in my for awhile, levi and belphie centric !!!!, lucifer and beel are the only other two w like obvious speakin parts, sorta ??, the other one can be taken from the mouth of anyone, this is just. a fluffy lil thing for the two quote unquote outcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss
Summary: Leviathan's rare leaving of his room ends in him having to go back due to unexpected reasons, but when he returns to the House of Lamentation, he finds he isn't alone in the room. Surprised yet a little worried, he finds that he can do this comforting thing a bit better than he had thought he could.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Sleepover for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !!!! I am here again NOT w my long fics but w my one-shots. I am not shocked w myself
> 
> The idea for this has been in my head for almost a week, so as a gift to myself (since yesterday was my birthday), I decided to finally write it out !! Hopefully you all enjoy it, since it was rlly fun to write (even tho i got sleepy myself doin it) !!
> 
> Admittedly I dont have much else to say i think. College is takin away most of my thinkin power so i'll blame that
> 
> Other than all that mess, tho, here y'all go :D !!

Leviathan was quite startled to enter his room only to find one of his younger brothers, Belphegor, asleep in his bathtub. 

Or, rather- Belphie was laying in the tub on the verge of sleeping, and when he noticed Levi had entered the room, blinked his purple-pink eye (for the right eye was covered by the long bang he kept styled over it) sleepily up at him. 

"Hey there, Levi." The Avatar of Sloth characteristically yawned, stretching as he brought his cheek to rest on the edge of the tub. "I know this is your room, but I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"The store I was going to ended up being closed due to an unforeseen reason, so I came back home," Levi answered rather calmly, kneeling down to be near face-level with the other. "What're you doing here?"

Normally had any of his brothers entered his room without permission, especially while Levi hadn't been within the room itself, the third brother would have thrown an incredible fit and immediately looked around to check if anything in his room had been taken or broken in some way. However, since Belphie was the one who had done so, Levi wasn't as inclined to be upset; the seventh (yet not truly the youngest) brother had mentioned plenty of times to the third that his room was comfortable to sleep in due to the wall-sized aquarium keeping it cool and the atmosphere peaceful. Belphie wasn't one to break or take things that didn't belong to him (at least, not often), anyway, so Levi didn't feel too inclined to worry about his materialistic items.

He was, however, quite worried about the state of his brother. It wasn't like Belphie to not already be sleeping once in a bed, nor was it like him to seem so exhausted. The poor demon's face just seemed to emanate a tired feeling, and there were bags under his eyes Leviathan wasn't used to seeing. 

The Avatar of Envy may not always draw on his "older brother" card when it came to the younger siblings, but it was definitely a card he pulled from his deck when he sensed something off. 

"C'mon, Belphie, just tell me what's going on." Levi continued after the younger was quiet still, motioning to the door behind him. "Did a fight break out while I was gone? Is everyone alright?"

"No, it wasn't a fight. Not technically." Belphegor finally answered, shaking his head. "And everyone's fine, save for the fact that Mammon and Asmo tried to sneak away to a party Lucifer forbade them from going to. I just… I feel sad, I guess."

Levi tilted his head, moving to fully seat himself on the ground before he replied. As he did, he thought, _This sounds like the plot to that manga I wanted to get_ , but elected not to voice this aloud since Belphie seemed really torn up at the moment. Better to not divert from something as serious as this. 

"Can you figure out why?" Levi asked. Then, adding on, "Wait, you didn't go to Beel for this? Did something happen?"

"No, and I didn't wanna go to Beel for this." Belphegor quipped back, voice taking on some irritation. "Beel's not gonna be here for long, anyway. He's going away on that sports trip of his for two weeks in like an hour, and he's too busy to worry about me."

"Are you saying that because he's actually busy, or just because you feel that way?"

"I'm saying that because I want one of my _older_ brothers to comfort me."

Leviathan blinked in surprise; of the seven of them (including himself they were seven), Leviathan was the last one any of them would go to for comfort. It had been that way since the Celestial Realm, for Levi just wasn't all that great in comfort. It had never been something to come naturally to him, and coupled with the fact that he could hardly comfort himself well enough to get through his days, he honestly hadn't minded being at the bottom of this particular totem pole. If anything, he understood! If he can't comfort himself, how is he to comfort others? He couldn't see such thinking.

But it made him feel… Good inside, to know that Belphie had sought him out.

"So… You chose me? Like willingly?"

"Yeah." Belphie nodded, leaning his head completely off the edge. Levi was sure that was uncomfortable. "You came to my mind first, if I'm being honest. Even I'm a bit startled.

"But… I figured that was some sort of sign, so I came over here. I thought maybe a nap in your room would help, when I learned you'd left, but I can't seem to fall asleep. I feel restless. I keep entering my demon form."

As if on cue, Belphegor's twisted ram-like horns spiraled out of his head and back to frame his face, his cow-like tail whipping itself once before it fell over the opposite edge of the tub. Along the right side of his neck (and along the right side of his body, Levi had seen the transformation enough times to know it happened), black spots akin to those found on a cow blossomed to life, almost as if he'd gotten them tattooed on. Normally such transformation would trigger a clothing change as well as physical, but Belphie must have been too tired to take it that far, for he stayed within his basic t-shirt and pants. 

"That's obvious enough," Levi muttered, but he shook his head. "Well, uh… I- I really don't know what to do here, Belph. I'm sorry." 

Shame washed over Leviathan familiarly, followed by the expected envy he felt towards Asmodeus, the fifth brother, and the one who each brother considered and would easily call the best comforter of them all. Asmo always knew what to say when one of them was feeling negatively, and he was always the main one to soothe fights and resolve conflict between them all (given it wasn't conflict intentionally caused by him, as he was sometimes wont to do). What he knew wouldn't work with words he would easily do with action, but action was… Difficult, with Belphegor. 

Since the brothers sans Satan's angel day's, Belphegor had only ever allowed touch without verbal consent from himself from his twin, the sixth brother, Beelzebub. None of them could ever work out why this exactly was, but they all respected his decision one and the same. Even when sobbing so hard he was unaware of most anything around him, Belphie had never not lashed out at someone who wasn't Beel reaching for him if he didn't ask for them to do so. When Asmo comforted him, he was careful to ask for consent in hugging him, or patting his back, or his head, or anything of that sort. Leviathan could understand this, for he had developed a dislike for touch as well, but when Belphie didn't give his consent, touch seemed to just… Hurt him so badly, and Leviathan would flood the three worlds and then find another to do the same to before he ever hurt one of his baby brothers. 

But when words didn't come easy for Levi, what was he to do? What if waiting for Belphie to make a move, or waiting for something to come to Levi's mind, made Belphie think Levi didn't care? _Damn it all, Leviathan, think! There's got to be an answer from something you've watched before! Just think fast, or he'll think you hate him…_

(From Belphegor's perspective, he had known Leviathan would have some sort of internal monologue about the moment because he knew how his third brother operated. He wasn't at all bothered by it, and honestly let the moment go on for as long as his patience allowed it.)

Movement caught Leviathan's eyes, making him look back to the seventh as he shifted in the tub to pull a hand over the edge, cyan-painted nails glinting in the soft blue light emanating from the aquarium. He wiggled his fingers in the direction of Leviathan, though when Levi looked at him, Belphegor wasn't looking back. The softest shade of pink dusted the tops of his ears. 

"Hold my hand." Belphegor stated, holding said hand out. Leviathan flushed in surprise, but his instincts took over faster than his emotions did, and the third immediately took the seventh's hand in both of his own. He was surprised by how soft they were; so unlike Levi's own calloused ones, due to both being in the Navy since arriving in the Devildom as a demon and to his constantly playing video games and thus having something in his hands at all times. In a way, it was how it should be, he thinks; he, the older brother, _should_ have the calloused hands, not the younger brother. The older works so the younger doesn't have to.

"Belph, wha-"

"-'m tired."

Leviathan's voice dropped off, realizing he wouldn't be getting much out of the other while he felt this way. It hurt his heart, but Belphie was a strong demon. Maybe the weakest of the seven, yes, but still stronger than most other demons. His physical strength was nothing compared to his emotional strength, anyway. 

_Alright then. Maybe this'll be better for him, anyway._ Levi thought to himself. _Maybe he just needs a hand to hold and then he'll feel better. Come to think of it, Lucifer was like that, back in the Celestial Realm. Maybe he still is, I never have asked him. I haven't seen him hold Mammon or Asmo's hand in centuries, anyway. How_ **_does_ ** _Asmo comfort him these days, words weren't ever big on a stressed Lucifer…_

 _How weird. I haven't thought of this stuff in a long time._ Levi realized, sitting up straight. 

_How does Asmo comfort_ **_anyone_** _, now that I think about it? We all changed in the fall, did our comfort styles change too? I know mine did; I hardly ever even go to the others anymore, I normally find comfort in games or manga… Maybe I should go to Asmo when I'm next feeling down. I wonder if he's been worried._

_No, probably not… But he always seems to ask if I'm okay when I'm not, so maybe he is? Huh… At least we found out how to comfort Satan, finally, besides singing. That was so hard to do; I swear my lungs still hurt! I guess with how much we read to him, and how much he read after gaining physical form, words should've been our first guess, anyway, to comfort him… And Asmo. He always did love Asmo best, they've been inseparable since he popped outta Lucifer. I'm still shocked we didn't get that the first time he was angry here in the Devildom._

_And Mammon still goes to Lucifer for comfort sometimes… Man, he really does get the short end of the "older brother" stick. Lucifer is the only one he has, but sometimes Lucifer's the one who makes Mammon NEED comfort. Asmo really is freakin' talented to get those two to chill out whenever they fight or Lucifer's angry at him, it's like he's still an angel in some ways!_

_Beel has his food, but he has Belphie, too. And Belphie almost exclusively goes to Beel when he's not feeling well… I'm still so_ **_stoked_ ** _he picked me this time, though! I can honestly hardly remember the last time he and I actually talked one on one. That's really sad, but I don't leave my room too often, do I… I wonder if any of them missed talking to me like we used to?_

"Levi, you mutter a lot." 

Belphegor's tone made it obvious he wasn't really angry, but Levi still huffed as if the other had chastised him. 

"Sorry… I'm used to being in here by myself a lot, yanno? I'm used to muttering freely." 

Belphegor gave a small laugh, his fingers squeezing Levi's own as he turned to smile at him. 

"I get it, and I don't mind. I'm the one who came into your room, after all, and in your room, you can do whatever."

Levi returned his small smile, glad the other wasn't berating him for being "odd" or "weird". The two of them fell into a small silence, though, before Belphegor made another request. 

"Hey, you know how we all used to sleep together in the Celestial Realm?"

Leviathan blinked in surprise at the question; not because he didn't remember, but because he hadn't expected Belphie to. He had willingly decided to forget many things about their time there, especially when it came to things like that, since they involved-

"Yeah, what about it? We did it a lot." 

"Yeah, we did. 

"I wanna do that. But like, not with anyone else."

"…There's easier ways to tell me you want me to lay down with you, Belph."

"Shut up. I don't like words."

"That makes two of us." Levi laughed, but he stood up nonetheless, letting go of Belphie's hand for the moment. "I'll bring down the actual bed, though. Two of us in the tub isn't too comfy, no matter how many pillows we put in."

"Your body pillows or regular ones?"

"Yes, but I don't actually _have_ many body pillows, thank you _very_ much." Levi huffed, making Belphie laugh, and moved away and towards the far corner of his right wall, just before the start of the aquarium, and pressed into it. Detaching itself, the built-in bed frame (Levi was sure there was a specific name, but he couldn't be bothered to remember it) slowly came out and landed gently onto the floor of the room, furnished with just a comfy mattress and a sheet. Opening another section of the wall up, Levi brought out a soft blanket and some pillows before he nudged it shut, arranging the pillows on the bed for both himself and Belphie before he began to fold out the blanket. At some point during this, Belphie had wrangled himself out of the tub and beside Levi, his personal cow-patterned pillow under one arm. The hand that Levi had been holding was now hanging onto a part of his sleeve, but when Levi was dealing with the blankets, Belphegor let go of his sleeve to instead crawl into the bed, propping his pillow up to his comfort before he flopped onto it. He hadn't wound down from his demon form as of yet, but Levi didn't mind; he often spent a lot of time in his own demon form when in his room, who was he to tell Belphie to not be in his? 

Blankets finally dealt with, Levi crawled onto the bed himself before he laid it over them both, careful about how close his arms got to Belphie, who was deciding on how to lay. Just because Levi had received consent earlier didn't mean it would carry over now, and he knew that well. 

Finally, however, the two of them settled comfortably, and quietly listened to Henry (Levi's fish) and his friends swimming around in the bubbling tank. It was a calming sound, and occasionally Levi took this bed out so he could listen to it clearer than he could from the tub, a sound that served to remind Levi of better days in his life. It quite nearly lulled him straight to sleep, but he found himself alert when Belphegor, again, searched for and took Levi's hand into his own when found beneath the blanket, not stating the want to do so this time. 

"I miss when we did stuff like this. All of us. Some of us. We don't do it as often anymore."

Levi hummed his agreement, shaking his head sadly. "I miss it too. I guess… We just changed a lot, and it ended up that we gave up some of the things we used to do."

"I feel like you got part of that sentence from a TSL novel." Belphie asked. "I feel like someone has said it to me or something."

"Yup, the third volume has a part about each of the Lords wondering why they've changed so much over the years, and the third Lord said pretty much the same thing, just with more words." Levi nodded, smiling a bit. "I've also said it before. TSL is pretty relevant in our lives, I think. At least, it seems to relate to our lives pretty easily, most of the time."

"Honestly." Belphie yawned, scratching at his left horn as his eye closed. 

"I think it's funny, though."

"Hm. 

"…Hey, you still didn't explain what had you so restless. I know you're sad, but… Do you wanna talk about anything?"

Belphegor opened his eye, weighing his options before he shook his head, yawning a third time. 

"No, not really. I actually get like this a lot, but normally, I can get back to sleep and sleep it away. This time, though… I dunno, I just wasn't able to. And like I said, Beel's leaving, and you were the first person I thought to see when I realized he wouldn't be able to comfort me."

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"Since midnight."

"Belph! It's been almost twelve hours! That's not usual for you!"

"I know, I hate it. I'm so sleepy."

The seventh brother stretched lazily as he finished his statement, a joint or two popping from the effort before he laid out once again, much more relaxed than he had been before. Squeezing Levi's hand for the last time, he hesitantly made one last request of the other. 

"Can I get closer to you, Levi? I… Don't feel like I'll be safe if I'm not."

_Safe? What’s making him feel unsafe?_

"Go ahead, just don't flop down on me, please." Levi told him, ignoring his thoughts so as he wouldn’t be lost in them again, and the smile Belphegor sent his way was all the confirmation Levi needed to know that he had done the correct thing. Belphie curled into Levi's arm, his tail coming to wrap around his own waist as he sighed heavily. 

It was odd; Levi hadn’t experienced this affection in such a long time, he wasn’t sure how to react. He nearly tensed under Belphie, but one thought kept his nervous muscles at bay: _It wouldn’t be comfy for him if I’m all tense, right?_

"Good. It’s like we’re having our own little sleepover now.” He chuckled, making Levi smile again. 

“Yeah. A sleepover for two, huh?” He said, his question giving way to some of the nervousness he felt. Thankfully, Belphie made no note of it. 

“Exactly. Our very own sleepover.

“‘Night, Levi." He murmured, voice muffled due to his face being squished into Levi's bicep. Levi didn't mind a single bit. In fact, he was relishing in the warm feeling it gave him. Despite the nervousness and him still wondering why all of this was even happening, for the first time in many centuries, Leviathan felt like a true older brother, not just using the title to explain who he was in relation to the other four younger than him. He felt wanted, and loved, in a way he hadn’t felt from one of the other brothers in a long time. _Knowing_ he was loved and having love be _given_ to him in such an obvious way were two different things.

Levi was glad Belphie hadn’t lost his penchant for being loving in the fall like he had thought the younger had.

"And thank you, too. I know you thought you wouldn't be able to, but you still tried to comfort me, and went along with what I needed. It means a lot. So… Thanks."

Levi flushed slightly at the praise, but he puffed out his chest just slightly as he said, "Well, _duh_. You’re still my brother. If you have a problem and come to me about it, I’m not gonna turn you away. 

“Besides… I think I needed this too.”  
  
Belphegor smiled a little at that, as if he had known that this whole time. Of the two of them, Belphie was a bit more intuitive than Levi, so he probably had. Realizing this, Levi squeezed his fingers lovingly.

“Now, goodnight, Belphie. Don't worry; for tonight, I'll be your Henry, and I'll fight away any bad dreams that try to disturb your sleep!"

Levi could feel Belphie's smile grow against his arm, but he said nothing verbal in response. Finally not as restless as he had been, he fell asleep faster than a light being switched off, and Levi had just enough time to tuck the blankets in closer to them both before he, too, was asleep, cheek gently pressed up against Belphie's head. 

* * *

"Where on earth could they be? It's not like Levi _or_ Belphie to ignore a repeated call!"

Lucifer was trying very strongly to not strangle his younger brothers into silence so he could think. For the past fifteen minutes, they had been looking for the third and seventh brothers, Leviathan and Belphegor, after Beelzebub had realized Belphegor was missing from their shared room. As Belphegor's twin, he was naturally extremely worried, and it was taking everything in each of the remaining brothers' power to calm him down enough to not tear into the entire house. 

"Search each room. I heard the door open twice; Leviathan was going to the store, but he must have returned early. I'm sure we'll find him here." Lucifer ordered, waving his arms in the direction of the rooms. "In addition, Belphegor isn't one to wander off into the sunset, so he's surely here as well. Leave _no_ room unturned, and have their whereabouts relayed to me once found."

Asmodeus, Satan, Beelzebub and Mammon nodded, each of them spreading off into different parts of the house to look for the two. Lucifer took off as well, choosing to look into the hallway that led to Levi's room as the first path he took.

 _I swear to all that is unholy, if something has happened to either of them, I will_ **_kill_ ** _whatever caused it._ Lucifer promised himself as he threw open doors, cabinets, closets. 

_I will_ **_never_ ** _lose another sibling._

Finally having reached Leviathan's door, pulse loud in his ears and demonic form itching to make way from beneath its thin magical restraints, Lucifer found the door opened and all but slammed it open the rest of the way, the only thing stopping him being the constant voice that reminded him, every time he entered the third brother's room, to be careful, since the force could cause one of his figurines to fall and break. 

Thankfully, however, there was no intruder within the room, but rather, Beelzebub had made his way in as well, and was now quietly walking towards the bed in the furthest corner of the room, just in front of the aquarium. From where he was, Lucifer could see two pairs of legs at the end of the bed, and his heart rate dropped considerably. As he smoothed out his hair, he quietly closed the door a bit behind him before he made his way over to where Beelzebub now was at the edge of the bed, making sure to alert the sixth brother of his presence so as not to startle him. 

"Well, this is _certainly_ a sight." Lucifer whispered as his eyes landed on the bed, a small smile on his lips betraying the dying adrenaline he felt coursing through his veins.

"I didn't know he'd come in here, but I figured I'd check for Levi because you heard the door open." Beelzebub said, smiling brightly down at the sleeping pair instead of turning to Lucifer. "Didn't think it would lead to them both."

Sleeping peacefully on what seemed like half a dozen pillows and with a warm blanket were the two brothers, Leviathan and Belphegor, sound asleep on the other as if neither had a care in the world. As if they hadn't nearly uprooted their family unknowingly in under half an hour. 

Lucifer was beyond relieved. He was overwhelmed with love; love for Levi, love for Belphie. His darling younger brothers he loved so dearly. They were safe, warm, and peaceful, spending time with each other in a way the others hadn't witnessed in several centuries.

It made Lucifer’s heart swell with pride.

"Let's leave them. We have to tell the others we've found them free of harm, and perhaps even _more_ time-sensitive, you have to leave very soon.

"Besides, Belphegor wouldn't appreciate being woken up, and neither would Leviathan. It's best we leave them to their slumber."

"Right." Beelzebub agreed, though he reached over to gently pull the blanket over the two's shoulders before he followed Lucifer out of the room, back into the hallway. Lucifer shut the door as quietly as was possible, finally letting out a sigh of relief that he had been holding in.

"Belphie's been sayin' he missed Levi's company here lately." Beelzebub pondered aloud, turning to Lucifer with a nonchalant look. Trust Belphegor's twin to have such information and fail to relay it to anyone. "He's been talking about how much he remembers of the two of them hanging out in the Celestial Realm, but how they hadn't since we came down here. He seemed really hung up about it. 

"I guess he decided to take matters into his own hands."

"It certainly seems so." Lucifer replied, running a hand through his hair. "It's no matter, though; so long as they're safe and we know where they are, everything is as it should."

"Yeah." Beelzebub smiled, face positively beaming. 

"I'm glad he's getting to have some time with him. Belphie's always said how Levi is his favourite besides me."

Lucifer nearly blinked in surprise; it was the first the eldest had ever heard of that. It was unexpected, for almost none of them shared Leviathan’s passions, and even if they did, they weren’t as obvious about them as Leviathan was. Belphegor was the one who seemed to never understand Leviathan’s passions, anyhow. Whereas the other brothers could get bits and pieces, Belphegor hardly ever did so without an explanation, and he hardly ever seemed to like said explanations.

And yet… Here his twin Beelzebub was, Belphegor’s most trusted brother and confidante, the one he loved most, telling Lucifer how Leviathan - the one brother in whom arguably had the least in common with Belphie - was his other favourite.

_How odd love is. Such a curious, surprising thing love can be._

"Indeed, I'm glad for them both.” Lucifer said with a smile, truly meaning it. “If they're sleeping together, they surely have been wanting to do so for a long time. I’m sure it was Belphie’s idea, but Levi’s agreement is all the confirmation needed to know that.

"Now, let's gather the others and tell them of our findings before they start to rip the House apart." 

The two brothers smiled at one another before giving one last look to the door behind them, a silent telling to their brothers that they loved them, before they moved off to tell the others that nothing was wrong, and that the third and seventh brothers had simply failed to tell anyone else of how they were having a - probably centuries long wanted and overdue - sleepover for two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this !! If you did, pls leave a like and comment !! I answer all of the ones I can as quickly as is able for me, and I love to read them !!! You should always leave at least a like on every fic you enjoy, it reassures fic creators that ppl at least are readin their stuff !!
> 
> Also, as another thing since i didnt mention it in the beginning notes like i usually do: sorry not sorry, but this is NOT in any way an incest fic, i try my VERY best to make it obvious w/in the fic that this is SOLELY meant to be familiarly affection and love, and if u STILL consider it such or try to talk abt it in the comments snakes will manifest in ur house. I'm v serious abt this bc ao3 rlly doesnt have a way to block folks (afaik) and i just wanna weed y'all who want that shit outta my space however I can. If u want that sorta fic, make it urself or find another one w it. I dont condone that bullshit here, fictional or not. Idc if ur like "oh but theyre not related by blood or DNA" or whatever shit, I (me myself, I) consider it incest still and thus dont want it. I have my reasons and im not obligated to tell them to u and theyre highly personal so i'd rather u not ask. All i ask is that u at least be understanding and respect that, and if u dont, i'll delete whatever comments and refuse to answer u or have it show up on my fic no matter how many times it's written (since there's not much else to do on this site to my knowledge)


End file.
